1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and imaging method capable of so-called continuous AF (Auto Focus), whereby focus adjustment to move a focus lens based on imaging signals of an image sensor that forms an image of a subject is carried out repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, contrast AF, in which an evaluation value (also called contrast value) is calculated based on image signals from an image sensor while moving the focus lens (called “scan operation”), and focus adjustment is carried out to a position of a focus lens where this evaluation value becomes a peak, has been used in an imaging apparatus. Also, in contrast AF there is single AF where focus adjustment is carried out once in response to half pressing of a release button etc., and continuous AF (hereafter referred to as “C-AF”) where the single AF is executed repeatedly.
Since contrast AF is executed each time readout of an image signal is carried out from the image sensor, improvement in AF speed is achieved by making a frame rate high-speed (refer, for example, to Japanese patent laid open number 2013-025107 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1), and Japanese patent laid open number 2012-060371 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 2)). Also, for display when carrying out burst capture (repeatedly shooting continuously) together with carrying out focus adjustment using C-AF, Quickview Display that is carried out based on image data that has been acquired using burst capture (called Quickview burst capture), or live view display that is carried out based on image data read out from the image sensor at a frame rate, are performed.